


when we waste time together

by sunflowermorgan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowermorgan/pseuds/sunflowermorgan
Summary: malcolm bright is not known for being professional.(or, in which malcolm convinces dani to make out at work.)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 46





	when we waste time together

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet. this was so fun to write, i absolutely adore brightwell.
> 
> title is from stop & stare by cherry pools!

She’s not quite sure how she ended up in this position.

She’s too smart for this, she knows. Giving into Malcolm’s antics only encourages him, and maybe that’s how she ended up here, in his office, blinds closed as he backs her up against a wall. His hands rest on her hips, thumbs drawing circles on the soft skin peeking out from under her shirt. She shivers as she feels his breath against her face, his lips impossibly close to hers.

“You’re insane, you know that?” she breathes, and he chuckles. The sound would infuriate her if she wasn’t so distracted.

“You love it,” he says, flashing a smile at her.

She looks down at his lips, then back up at his eyes, and she doesn’t have time to argue before he’s kissing her,  _ rough _ . It’s all teeth, no finesse, and her brain almost short-circuits before she starts kissing him back with just as much vigor.

“Mal,” she mumbles, breaking away for air. “We’re at  _ work _ , we can’t do this here.”

“And why would that be?” he asks as if he doesn’t have a single concern.

She looks around the office, taking note of the blinds drawn tightly shut, the door closed, the ringing of phones and honking horns of the cars outside.

_ What’s the worst that could happen? _

“You’re insufferable,” she grits out, and this time  _ she _ kisses  _ him _ . She takes hold of his hair, pulling, and he smiles into the kiss.

That’s his girl, alright.

They stay like that, blissfully ignorant of the world around them, for so long they lose track of time. They’re so lost in their own reality, neither of them hears the door open across the room.

“Bright, I just heard from the coroner’s office and they-“

Gil stops short, raising an eyebrow at the two. Dani, mortified, pushes Malcolm away, pulling her shirt down over her hips. It’s dead silent, save for the chatter coming from the rest of the office, until Malcolm speaks up.

“Gil, hey, a little privacy, please?”

Dani almost smacks him. She stares at him, mouth agape, and he shrugs at her.

“What? He’s the one who walked in.”

Gil looks thoroughly unamused, his voice coming out monotone.

“I expect this from Bright, but really, Dani?”

She blushes harder (if that’s even possible), looking up at Gil, but she can’t quite meet his eyes.

“Sorry boss. Won’t happen again.”

“Yeah, it better not. I’ll have both of you reported to HR so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

The door closes behind him, and Malcolm turns back to her.

“Now, where were we?”

“ _ Bright _ .”

“What, can’t I have a little fun?”

“That was enough fun for a lifetime, thank you very much.”

She’s not angry, but she is thoroughly embarrassed. Malcolm pouts at her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. She sighs, leaning up and kissing him once more. 

“Later.”

They break away so she can straighten out her clothes, and she makes her way out of his office.

“Fix your hair,” she says, her hand on the doorknob. “You look like you just got fucked into next week.”

And he can only stand and smile.


End file.
